8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Sarvok
Captain's Log Personality & Traits A very untraditional Vulcan, Sarvok is adventurous and extrovert by nature. Having put aside typical Vulcan values, he instead embraces his emotions, yet has not forsaken logic. In fact Sarvok and all of his Vulcan crew are members of a group that one of his officers dubbed “El-keshtanik” or the Freeborn. T’Nes, the Mako’s first officer has referred to Sarvok as reckless on occasion in her reports, though it is often followed with notes that downplay her concerns. More than willing to play the odds, Sarvok’s bold and aggressive command style has earned him both accolades and admonishments from Starfleet command. Sarvok is loyal and friendly with a good sense of humor, though his chosen lifestyle as a Vulcan also makes him somewhat unstable when his temper or darker emotions are roused. Aboard his own ship he spends as much time as he is able with his crew, rank or position having little meaning to his social interactions. When not occupied in the duties of command he can be found helping with just about any job that needs doing aboard his ship or at Remora station where the 8th Expeditionary Fleets main operations are housed. Strengths & Weaknesses “One man’s strength is another man’s weakness.” Sarvok would say if asked about his own traits in either. He is at times too brash or too bold, and can allow his emotions in the heat of the moment get away from him. His somewhat playful and rebellious nature can get him into trouble almost as often as it gets him back out again. Stubborn Sarvok is difficult to deter once his mind is set, though with perseverance and the application of logic it can be done. His First officer has become his best defense against this behavior, and very skilled at talking him down. Loyal and full of conviction Sarvok takes his responsibilities as a Starfleet officer and Captain of a starship very seriously even if he is at times a bit loose with the rules. His focus and drive push him to expect the very best of himself and his crew, while his emotion allows him to also care more than most Vulcan commanders. Ambitions Content as the Captain of a starship, Sarvok’s ambitions revolve around his crew, and the family that they have become. While he has never rejected an officer or crew member of any race, his security Chief in fact is Andorian, Sarvok continues to seek out like minded Vulcans to add to the El-keshtanik, and to the Mako's crew. He is always looking to insure the Mako has the lasted available upgrades and technology both for crew and the ship itself. Though Starfleet has audited the Mako on a number of occasions operations have been allowed to continue due to the efficiency level the tight knit unit has achieved. Hobbies & Interests An avid martial artist, having spent some time teaching hand to hand combat at Starfleet, Sarvok still attends various tournaments and exhibitions. He has a collection of texts and weapons from the martial arts of various different cultures and species. Since his youth Sarvok has participated in ground vehicle racing particularly that closely resembling motorsports from the early 21st century on Earth. Sarvok played rugby while growing up due to his interactions with humans and has a ball recovered from the colony in his office. The Mako's Crew maintains two rugby teams having picked up on their captain's interest one team captained by Nedoph his senior tactical officer, the other by Sarvok himself . He also has a passing interest in Arthropodology, in particular larger arthropod types, spiders and spider-like life forms. Languages Federation Standard Vulcan Andorian Passing Understanding of: Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian Family Father: Tolbrik Mother: Vassa Biography Sarvok was born and raised on a Federation agricultural colony relatively close to the Klingon Federation boarder. Nevara Prime was a rough world, barely habitable prior to the colonists arrival. His parents were relatively relaxed on Sarvok regarding traditional Vulcan discipline, due to the family's interactions with the larger population of other Federation species. A behavior that they would later come to regret, and would result in decades of separation. As he approach his second decade, Sarvok had already been in and out of a fair amount of mischief. Developing what his parents dubbed an 'unVulcan' and "illogical" obsession with competition. Whether it was the martial arts classes run by one of the Andorian groups, racing the colony ATV's, or rugby with the human youths he was constantly active and determined to have fun, in a very un-Vulcan fashion. As well as, much to his parents dismay, acting with and on his emotions. When the raiding Klingons attacked the colony Sarvok stood with the others and fought, taking a minor lead over a group of other young men. They managed to hold off the ground troops until Starfleet arrive, the characteristic scar on the right side of his face was from a targ during one of the skirmishes with the Klingons. With a Federation task force in orbit Sarvok's chance for a life other than as farmer had never been more real. Under the disapproving eyes of his parents, he left with the Starfleet forces, within a few months he'd been accepted into Starfleet Academy. Service Record 2373 – At age 18, enters Starfleet Academy. 2377 – Graduated at the rank of Lieutenant, and was sent to special operations training with Starfleet Security. 2379– Assigned to the USS Mako C, Akira Class with an anti-insurgency team under his command as a Lt. Commander. The ship is equipped with special systems and knowledge sent looking for signs of possible Undine activity based on reports from USS Voyager. One of several missions of this nature. (Mission was classified up to 2399) 2384- All contact lost with USS Mako C, after two years of searching the ship is listed as lost with all hands. 2388 – USS Mako C returns under command of Lt Commander Sarvok, massively damaged and barely functional. It had taking 40 months to reach a starbase, limited to low warp. Only one-third of the crew survived, many of the survivors’ award commendations and medals for their actions, however details of the incident were classified and the awards not put on record until over a decade later when the events was declassified. 2389 – After a mandatory nine months leave, Commander Sarvok appointed first officer and away team leader of the USS Warlock, a Defiant class escort. Assigned to patrol duties along the increasingly tense Federation/Klingon boarder, and based out of Deep Space K-7. 2395- USS Warlock is destroyed after battle with Nausicaan pirate group, holds off the attacking raid group long enough for the research vessel the USS Hawking to evacuate the outpost. The Warlock was able to escape but the damage to its systems resulted in a warp core breach, the crew abandoned ship and were picked up by the Hawking. 2399 – Sarvok receives a promotion to Captain and takes command of the USS Mako-D, named after her predecessor in honor of the past. With his promotion Sarvok was able to reveal the events from 2385, and that the USS Mako C under the Andorian Captain Keval had encountered an Undine scouting ship into the Alpha quadrant, they had managed to destroy the vessel, but paid a terrible price. All crew were formally awarded their commendations as well as those awarded posthumously to those who did not make it home. 2399-2409 – Serves as Captain of the USS Mako-D, building his crew frequently seeking out former crew mates from past posts, particularly like minded Vulcans. 2409 - Joined with the Epsilon Fleet. Primary focus to continue the Starfleet tradition of exploration and discovery despite the current hostile climate. However, even with the best efforts of the officers involved the Epsilon Fleet was disbanded. Late 2410 to Present- After jointing the 8th Expeditionary Task force, Sarvok part in various missions from confrontations with the Borg, and Undine to assisting the Romulans with the founding of their new Republic. In particular he was very active in countering the Tal'shiar's attempts to influence and disrupted the founding of both New Romulus itself as well as the Republic. Due to the covert and unusual nature of the assignments the USS Mako and he crew specialize in a full accounting is not available due to classified content. ((work in progress)) Category:Federation Characters